1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is apparatus for assisting disabled persons to perform functions that are routinely performed by non-disabled persons. More particularly, the invention relates to assisting persons with disabilities which make it difficult for them to handwrite.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The inventor of this invention is thirteen years old and is disabled by spina bifida which disables his legs. He created this invention for a thirteen year old class mate that has cerebral palsy. At the time of his invention he was not aware of any apparatus that addressed the problems of his class mate. Her cerebral palsy made it very difficult for her to control her hand and handwrite in school because of occasional spasms. The prior art was that she tried to write by holding the pen or pencil in her hand and overcoming her disability by stabilizing the pen or pencil with just her limited muscle coordination.
The present invention improves over the prior art by providing an apparatus and method which helps people with disabilities such as cerebral palsy or severe arthritis to hand write without relying totally on their impaired coordination and muscles